One Condition
by StrawberryGirl87
Summary: Fluffy one shot as requested by Fanpuppy121. Harry and Draco have been friends since first year but what happens when Harry wants more with him? Set in fifth year, completely non-cannon. Just a bit of fluffy drarry for you to enjoy. One Shot!


One Condition

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Fluffy one shot as requested by Fanpuppy121. Harry and Draco have been friends since first year but what happens when Harry wants more with him? Set in fifth year, completely non-cannon. Just a bit of fluffy drarry for you to enjoy. One Shot!_

* * *

Harry Potter was lurking outside of the Slytherin common room, nervously awaiting one of his best friends. He hadn't appeared since dinner and harry had no clue where he might be. What he was about to do could either make or break their friendship.

In two days' time was the Yule Ball, made an annual celebration after its successful inception the previous year. Harry had yet to ask anyone to go with him. He'd received a fair few offers but not from who he wanted to go with. He just hadn't plucked up the courage to ask who he really wanted to share the evening with.

They had been friends since their first year despite being in rival houses and now that Draco Malfoy had gone from the awkward and snobbish eleven year old to a handsome and intelligent teenager Harry was desperate to take it further than just friendship.

How many times had he masturbated in the shower thinking of the blonde, it was time he made his feelings clear. If he was rejected then that was that, he would at least know that he didn't stand a chance and could move on.

"What are you doing down here Potter, shouldn't you be in Gryffindor tower by now?" Severus Snape asked, rounding the corner and finding one of his favourite students outside his house common room entrance.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, really I am , I was just waiting, I mean I was hoping to meet Draco and um… study."

Snape raised an amused eyebrow at Potter's nervous babbling, "I think it's a little late for studying," He said disapprovingly, he knew that the boy wasn't telling the truth and that he was also nervous about something and he could only guess at what if he was waiting for Malfoy. The poor young thing had the same nervous tick that his mother had.

"I know Sir, I'm sorry … I guess it can wait until tomorrow." Harry said and turned to shuffle off back to his dormitory in defeat.

"Potter, wait," Severus called back to him, "He's in the library. He asked for special permission to stay late. Apparently he was receiving too many Yule Ball invitation and not the right one apparently."

At this Harry didn't know whether to feel discouraged or not, either way he had made a promise to himself and his supposed Gryffindor courage that he wouldn't go to sleep tonight without trying. He thanked the potions master profusely and took off at a run towards the library.

Severus Snape watched the young boy run off shaking his head. Oh to be young and in love, he thought. At this he gave a rare smile, he could remember what it felt like to be young and infatuated. He only hoped that it worked out better for Potter than it did for him.

HPDM

Draco Malfoy, much to the dismay of Madame Pince, had been in the library since he had finished his dinner. He didn't want to go back to his common room, too many of his fellow Slytherin's knew that he didn't have a date of the Yule Ball and were constantly asking him to go with them. Professor Snape had understood and had allowed him an extra hour after curfew to stay in the library to allow him some rest bite. However he kept getting distracted, thinking of the Ball in two days, wondering why the person he wanted to ask him hadn't done so yet. Sure he was stubborn and usually completely clueless about things like this but Draco still held out hope. He'd be damned if he would sacrifice his Slytherin pride and ask the boy himself. No, he would never live it down if he said no. He would wait. The boy was meant to be full of Gryffindor courage after all.

That was the moment when Harry Potter stumbled gracelessly into the library, much to the annoyance of the Librarian who glowered at him as he almost knocked over a pile of books. Keeping his head down Harry made a bee line straight for Draco who looked startled to see him there.

"Hi Harry, how did you know where I was?" He asked kindly putting his quill down as Harry took a seat beside him. Draco could tell that he was nervous, he was fiddling with the hem of his robes. Madame Pince was glaring at them unwelcomingly.

"Professor Snape, he told me, I was waiting for you and he found me." Incoherent babbling was another way of telling when Harry potter was feeling a little nervous. Draco found it extremely cute when he did that.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Draco asked curiously, enjoying seeing his Gryffindor friend squirm immensely.

"Oh, well um… I was waiting because … um … I guess what I wanted to say was … oh to hell with it … willyougototheballwithme?"

Draco stared at the boy blankly, he had spoken so quickly that it had been hard to understand exactly what he was saying. "Excuse me? Can you repeat that, I didn't catch that." Harry started breathing very heavily, his hands visibly shaking. Draco reached out to hold them, looking at the boy imploringly, "Are you okay?"

"This was a really bad idea," Harry said, "I shouldn't have come, I'll leave you to your studying, I'm sorry." Harry tried to leave but Draco held firm and wouldn't let him go.

"I want to hear what you wanted to ask me," Draco said, praying that what he thought he had heard in all the incoherent babbling was the question he had been dying for the boy to ask him.

Harry took several deep, calm, steading breaths, looked Draco in the eye and said, "I really want you to go to the ball with me."

Even though Draco had been hoping that this was what he had asked he still couldn't stop the large smile spreading across his face. He released Harry's hands and flung his arms around the Gryffindor's neck and hugged him.

"I have one condition," Draco said with a smile.

Harry frowned, dreading the condition that the blonde would come up with, Harry was sure that he would do pretty much anything just so that Draco would agree to go to the damn Yule ball with him. Whatever it took. "What condition?" He asked dubiously.

"That the us going to the Yule Ball is our first date and we start dating." Draco stated calmly and plainly. Harry couldn't understand how the blonde was so placid when his heart was racing, practically beating out of his chest.

"As in be boyfriends?" Harry asked in shock at such a reasonable condition.

"Yes, that's my condition," Draco said looking into Harry's brilliantly green eyes, still hidden behind hideous glasses. "Do you accept?"

"Of course," Harry said smiling, his nerves seemed to have calmed a little but his heart still raced frantically. He had just received the best Christmas present he could ever have asked for.

HPDM

The day of the Yule Ball dawned and neither Harry nor Draco had divulged who it was that they would be going with this evening. They had wanted to make a grand entrance together. Neither teenager could withhold their excitement for the coming night of festivities. They dressed in their separate dormitories too excited to contain themselves. They had arranged to meet at the top of the marble staircase so that they could walk down together.

Everyone else had left before Harry, no one really believed he would actually be coming this year and especially not with a date. After his performance dancing the last time as one of the champions everyone knew that he wasn't much of a dancer. They all suspected that he would just sit alone in Gryffindor tower all night. Oh how wrong they were.

Draco arrived first and for the first five minutes believed that Harry had bottled out, deciding that it wasn't worth the hassle of a relationship for the sake of one night. The Slytherin had all but talked himself into going back to the dungeons and moping when he saw him.

Draco had very much admired the bottle green dress robes from the previous year but these were black and much more fitted, he could actually see that Harry had quite a nice body under all the baggy clothes he tended to wear. He took in his date with much appreciation, thrilled that he too had bought a new set of dress robes. His too were black but in a more simplistic cut than Harry's robes. Together they were going to look amazing.

Nervously the Gryffindor offered out his arm, "Ready?" He asked, Draco smiled and accepted the arm, linking it with his own.

"Always," He replied and the two of them began to glide down the marble stone steps in unison. Both teenagers were beyond nervous, both wondering why they had made the elaborate decision to make such a grand entrance. Did they really want all this attention that was about to be thrust upon them? Well there was no turning back now.

Together they strode proudly into the great hall, every eye following their progress. Some couples even stopped dancing to stare as the two handsome teenagers made their way to the dance floor.

"I can't dance," Harry whispered frantically into Draco's ear in a panic.

Draco only smiled at him. "Then let me lead," He said, taking Harry by the waist as if he were a girl and began twirling him around the dance floor. Surprising himself by actually enjoying it Harry found it much easier to be the submissive one when it came to dancing.

Being held by Draco felt amazing, being so close to him exhilarating, however it was his whole body that thought this and he soon found himself to be having a rather embarrassing problem that Draco couldn't help but noticed as they brushed up against each other. His smug smirk told Harry that he knew and loved knowing that he had been the one to cause it.

"I don't think that's your wand is it Harry," Draco said with a cheeky smile, his blonde hair falling sexily into his eyes. Potter only blushed scarlet in response, trying to mutter some form of apology, "Don't be sorry," Draco said, "I like it, come with me."

At first glance it looked as if they were headed over to the drinks table to get refreshments, hand in hand of course but when Draco thought that no one was looking he ducked through a side door into a sort of holding room where they had waited to be sorted in their first year. Draco cupped Harry's erection through the layers of fabric, stroking it making Harry groan.

"We could get caught," harry said before an involuntary whimper left his throat, Draco chuckled with some form of evil satisfaction.

"I know, exciting isn't' it," He drawled as he moved himself closer to Harry. "Though I think we should have our first kiss before we get more intimate with each other, don't you Harry?" Draco asked.

Nervously Harry licked his lips, Draco watched the pink tongue dart out, teasing him. Still clutching Harry's groin in one hand, the other tangling into his hair he claimed Harry's lips with his own. Their tongues tentatively exploring at first but soon becoming bolder as they stroked and dipped.

If the door hadn't burst open revealing one very annoyed Severus Snape then neither of the two hormone fuelled teenagers would have been able to stop. He glared at them half-heartedly, motioning that they should return to the party. They both knew not to cross the potions master when he was in a foul mood.

The next time Harry and Draco saw him that evening he was blasting rose bushes apart and docking points from students he found snogging within. They knew that they had no hope of finding somewhere private with him on the rampage so they remained in the great hall, dancing.

Curious eyes followed them, whispered comments passed around as to what they were playing at. Everyone wondering if they were a couple or not. Even the Professors seemed to be in on it. Dumbledore wasn't looking too happy about the state of things between them.

"Everyone's talking about us," Harry said, his tone low so that only Draco would hear.

"Does that bother you?" Draco asked.

"Not really, they're always talking about me, does it bother you? I mean if you change your mind and don't want to be my boyfriend I understand."

Draco simply glared at him, "How about we give them something really juicy to talk about and I can show you just how much I don't care about what people think about me dating the Golden Boy of Gryffindor."

Harry looked at him perplexed, it wasn't until Draco's lips came crashing down on his that he figured out what the blonde was doing and began kissing him back. The Slytherin had one arm clamped tightly around his dance partner's waist and the other hand in his hair while Harry had wound his arms around Draco's neck and simply let the blonde boy take him.

Of course the great hall erupted with cat calls, whispers and cries of 'get a room'. Neither teenager cared much for what was going on around them because they were too interested in the stirrings happening within their trousers. From that night onwards there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the Gryffindor Golden Boy, saviour of the wizarding world was dating the Slytherin Ice Prince, son of a well-known deatheater.


End file.
